Fly, Fly Little Wing
by Dittolicous
Summary: AU. Sequal to 'She Knew' She was one half of a shattered soul. It had only been a matter of time.


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA. **

**Also, all of these were written BEFORE THE MOVIE CAME OUT. Hence, being slightly AU. **

**[EDIT]: The genders of the twin are 'up to our imaginations'. I've been on the 9 forums for a while now and that was an EXTREMELY hot topic among us, and Shane himself said so. The twins have no true gender. Thank you. :3**

Sequal to: She Knew

**Fly, Fly Little Wing**

----  
_"Wisdom and goodness are twin-born, one heart must hold both sisters, never seen apart."_

_----_

They all saw it coming.

They knew it was a matter of time.

Nothing they could would save her.

With every step, every breath, her time grew closer.

They could pretend it was untrue, ignore her weakening body and the gaunt look on her face.

Disregarded were her steps and stumbles.

Her shallow breath was easily over looked.

However...

They couldn't ignore the emptiness in her eyes.

----

Her petite body lays still, a grubby rag draped over her. An another rag doll, female, sits next to her. She tenderly tucks the rag against the smaller doll. Weakly, the young one's hand rises, reaching for her.

"4..."

7 gently took the slender hand into her. She stroked the cool cheek. Her optics met the child's.

Weak flickers of light.

She shook her head.

"Save your energy."

Her grip on the smaller hand tightens.

"It'll be alright..."

The elder tries to smile but it's weak.

Lies.

It was useless to say such things. The little stitchpunk knew.

She knew.

She was far from alright. She had been distancing from it ever since...

Since the day she lost her other half.

Since she lost him.

3.

The moments without him...

They hurt so much...

Every day, every minute, every second, was another moment of torment.

She wanted it to end.

She wanted to die.

But as she looked into her nurturer's optics and saw the pain radiating from them...

She saw herself.

The pain, the sorrow, the torment...

The emptiness.

With as much energy as she could muster, she gripped the elders hand. Her optics flickered feebly.

7 held back a small sob. She couldn't let the child see her weaken.

She had to be strong.

For her.

But it hurt so much. This pain, this loss.

So many friends...

Gone.

Lost.

And now she was losing her too... her only child left.

How it hurt... So much....

She felt a small tug and looked down. 4 was desperately trying to pull herself up. It was feeble attempt. She barely had the strength to grip, let alone lift herself.

"Oh, 4...."

Delicately as possible, 7 helped the small doll up. It took not a moment before 4 had her arms wrapped around her mentor. She held her as tightly as her sickly body would let her. She pressed her face into 7's shoulder.

It took every ounce of restraint to not start crying.

Instead, she tenderly gripped 4 back. Her hand rubbed small circles on the child's back.

Her time was growing short.

They both knew it.

She sang softly.

**_Fly, fly little wing  
Fly beyond imagining  
The softest cloud, the whitest dove_**

She heard quiet footsteps behind her. She didn't have to look to know who it was. 1 and 9.

She continued her soft singing as the two males stood quietly next to her.

They watched mother and child with sorrow filled optics, unsure of what to do.  
**  
_Upon the wind of heaven's love  
Past the planets and the stars  
Leave this lonely world of ours  
Escape the sorrow and the pain  
And fly again_**

She could feel 4's chest rise and fall weakly against against her.

She felt it grow slower.

And slower.

Her breaths beak shorter and weaker.

Her grip around 7 began to loosen.

Her own grip grew tighter.

It was if holding the decrepit child close would keep her from leaving.

Keep her from flying away.

From leaving them behind.

She never wanted to let go.

But she knew she could only hold on for a little longer.

**_Fly, fly precious one  
Your endless journey has begun  
Take your gentle happiness  
Far too beautiful for this_**

With the little strength left in her body, 4 lifted her face from 7's shoulder, and looked her directly in the optics.

She gave out a few small, insubstantial blinks.

_'I love you... Mama...'_

He singing hitched for a moment and her sobs finally broke free.

But she pushed on, her voice shaking.

**_Cross over to the other shore  
There is peace forevermore_**

Not but a moment later, her body went limp.

**_But hold this mem'ry bittersweet  
Until we meet_**

Her optics shut. Her head lulled, falling against 7's shoulder. Her arms fell from around 7.

There was an intake of breath behind her, but she barely heard it through her singing and pain.

Gone... gone...

She was gone...

Forever...

Gingerly, she laid the lifeless body down.

She picked up the small rag, once again tucking it around the child.

How sweet, how pure she looked.

Running her hand across 4's face, she couldn't help but wish she was only resting.

Nothing more then a peaceful sleep...

Her heart felt as if it would fall out...

It was already shattering...

Oh creator, how it hurt...

**_Fly, fly do not fear  
Don't waste a breath, don't shed a tear  
Your heart is pure, your soul is free  
Be on your way, don't wait for me_**

Strong arms wrapped around her.

9.

Her optics never leaving the corpse, she leaned against his warm body.

He rocked her softly as she sang. She continued to stroke 4 like a sleeping child.

9's kindhearted voice reached her ears.

"She was strong..."

She was.

"Can you imagine... what is was like to live with only half a soul?"

No...

"4 was probably the strongest one of all... to live so long, through so much anguish."

Oh creator..

**_Above the universe you'll climb  
On beyond the hands of time_**

"But... they're together now. She's whole again. She's... free."

**_The moon will rise, the sun will set  
But I won't forget_**

She was...Free...

She withdrew her hand from 4 and gripped 9, resting her head against him. Her singing broke for a minute.

"H-he.. was waiting for her... wasn't he..."

"Yeah... he was..."

Another voice spoke up.

"Perhaps... we should pray for them... For her.."

1.

"Yeah..."

The elder spoke up again, his head bowed now. 9 and 7 followed his example.

"May her journey be safe and easy... may her pain be eased away... May.. may she fly away and be free... be whole..."

She sang again, louder now, for it to reach where ever her children played.

**_Fly, fly little wing  
Fly where only angels sing  
Fly away, the time is right  
Go now, find the light_**  
_  
'Mama loves you too.'_

---  
**THE END**  
---


End file.
